Super Duper Luigi!
by Comfy 'n Cozy
Summary: Look in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a turkey sandwich? No! It's Super Duper Luigi and he's going on his most exciting adventures yet! Join Luigi as he battles evil villains, saves innocent lives, and shows his bro who the real hero is! Let's-a go!
1. Chapter 1: A Hero is Born!

_Super Duper Luigi!_

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow authors and readers! How are you all? Just wanted to jump in real quick and say thank you all for taking your time to read this. It really helps me! ^^ Heheh… anyways, hope you enjoy Super Duper Luigi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 1: **A Hero is born!

It was such a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The grass grew, the sun shined, and the birds chirped. And oh look! There's our heroic and courageous plumber: Luigi! I wonder what he's doing. Let's have a closer look…

We zoom in to see our brave and heroic hero inside his house, making quite a ruckus. What in the worlds could he be doing?

"Yaaargh! Get back here so I can squish you!" yelled out our hero as he chased a fly all around the house with a flyswatter, knocking over priceless vases and destroying unimaginably-expensive paintings that Mario had gotten over the years.

And then suddenly, the fly landed right on Luigi's big nose, forcing him to stay ultimately still. He grinned evilly as he raised his flyswatter right in front of his face slowly.

"I got you now…" he spoke quietly as he then slammed the flyswatter right into his face. Unfortunately, the fly was much too quick, even for our silly hero as he hit himself right in the nose and between the eyes, making a fence-like pattern on his face.

Our hero then fell down on his back, groaning as the fly flew around the house, laughing.

Suddenly, the front door to the house had opened and there stood Luigi's smaller but older brother, Mario.

"Mama mia! Our house!" he yelled aloud, dropping his groceries as he ran inside, bawling at all his broken stuff.

"My priceless vase that Peach made for me!" he cried.

"My unimaginably-expensive painting that I forced Bowser to make for me!" he whined.

"And my cheat code book! Ruined! All ruined!" he complained as he fell on the floor, hugging his cheat code book, bawling his eyes out.

Luigi, feeling very sorry, he slowly and quietly got up and slowly and quietly tip-toed towards his bedroom.

"_**NOT SO FAST!"**_ yelled Mario so loudly that the ground shook violently.

Luigi then fell flat on his face, groaning from the pain again.

Mario picked him up and gritted his teeth. "Look what you've done! You've destroyed everything!" he yelled, making Luigi look at the floor, sad and ashamed of himself.

"Look, bro. Instead of just sitting at home all day, _ruining _it. Why don't you get a job?" Mario asked, sighing.

"I'm a plumber, bro!" Luigi complained.

"Yeah well I'm the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm a _hero_, bro. A hero!" Mario argued back, folding his arms.

"Maybe you should be a hero so that YOU WOULDN'T STOP DAMAGING OUR HOUSE!" he yelled, stomping out of the living room and into the bedroom.

"A hero, eh?" Luigi spoke, then thinking of the cool things that he could do by being a hero.

He imagined a cape, being in tights, (for the ladies) having super-powers, and even having his own super-hero name!

A smile spread across the plumber's face at his thoughts.

Maybe he _should _be a hero.

Suddenly, Luigi ran into his room and dove into his closet. He remembered that he had some super hero outfit that he wore for Halloween last year. Maybe it could still fit him…

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Luigi exclaimed happily as he turned around and to Mario.

"Bro, I meant like, you know, a firefighter, or a police officer. Not an actual super hero! That's… that's my job." Mario spoke.

Luigi laughed, "Then I'll be the second super-hero!"

He then dove into his bathroom and shut the door. He changed from his plumber outfit, to his super-hero outfit. He slipped on his green cape. He masked on his black mask. He slipped into his green and blue tights (Again, for the ladies). And drew a black S, D, and L with a sharpie, indicating his awesome super-hero name: Super Duper Luigi!

He looked in the mirror, seeing his smile fade a bit into an uncomfortable expression.

"These tights are a little too… tight… But they'll have to do! For I am…" Luigi began as suddenly green and white lights shone down on him as spotlights and he yelled out in a very heroic voice:

"_SUPER DUPER LUIGI!"_

**Author's Note: **Yay! Luigi's a super-hero now! I wonder what kind of adventures he'll be in. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Super Duper Luigi and expect more chapters coming! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: A Plea for Help!

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow readers and authors! I would just like to jump in real quick and say thank you to the two people that reviewed: **Verran **and **Scarecrow314**. Thanks-a so much you two! ^^ And… without further ado! I present to you! The next chapter! Enjoy folks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 2: **A Plea for Help!

After a few seconds of standing there, smiling at who-knows-what, Luigi dove out from his bathroom and jumped on top of the roof of the bros' house, and, acting like a much focused hawk, he searched far and wide for any signs of evil trouble.

He wondered what kind of evil deeds could be arisen. What if some mad scientist created a large monster and allowed to destroy buildings? Luigi would surely trounce that stupid beast! What if aliens come and take over the earth? The Super Duper Luigi would be able to defeat those aliens in the blink of an eye! And worst of all: what if that fly came back and tried to make the Super Duper Luigi annoyed?

Before our courageous hero could answer that thought, a sudden cry for help was heard.

"_Help! Help me! I need help!" _cried out the voice.

Luigi's heart almost stopped at the sudden cry for aid as he stood up, the wind slapping into his cape as he set a look of determination on his face.

It was time.

And then, he leaped into the air-

But then fell flat on his face.

"Ouch…" our silly hero groaned before hopping up and running his fastest to the sound of trouble.

"_Help! Help me! I need help!" _repeated the voice as Luigi turned around every corner, not even bothering to use the pipes to travel faster because he was the Super Duper Luigi! Pipes were nothing compared to his amazing speed of agility!

And then, his fiftieth corner became his last as he turned around that corner, and saw Toad crying on a sidewalk. He was bawling his eyes out as he fell to the ground, sad and ultimately depressed about something that the green hero must conquer!

"Toad!" our hero exclaimed as he ran up to him, almost out of breath.

"L-Luigi?" Toad asked as he opened his eyes.

"Actually it's..." Luigi then stopped and, yet again, looked at who-knows-what and said in a very heroic voice:

"_SUPER DUPER LUIGI!"_

"Oh… uh. Y-Yes! Super… uh… Duper Luigi! I need your help with something! It's a deed **no one else **can accomplish!" Toad gravely explained as he rummaged through his pockets for that one thing.

"Well Toad, what in the worlds could it be?" Luigi inquired as he set a look of determination on his face. He looked all around Toad, but couldn't find anything.

"Is it aliens?"

"No."

"Is it a monster?"

"No."

"Is it a princess who needs saving?"

"No."

"Is it Bowser?"

"No."

"Is it a way to access my fanfictions?"

"No."

"Is it a poison mushroom that infected everyone and only I can cure them?"

"No."

"Is it a taco that needs hot sauce?"

"No."

"Is it a mad scientist that created Frankenstein and only I can stop him with my awesome powers?"

"No."

"Is it a giant, man-eating, fire-spitting, mechanical, evil, vicious, nightmare-fueling, sharp, indestructible, rocket-blasting, villainous, and unimaginably-powerful robot that came from outer space and only the Super Duper Luigi can send it back to space?"

"No."

"_**THEN WHAT COULD IT BE, TOAD?"**_ Luigi screamed.

"It's… it's…" Toad stammered, tears rolling down his face.

"Yes? Yes?" Luigi asked.

"It's… i-it's…"

"Yes? Spit it out already!" our hero ordered as Toad held out a jar of mayo.

"I CAN'T OPEN MY MAYO JAAAAAR! WAAAAAH!" he cried out.

The brave and heroic look on our hero's face faded and now his facial expression showed shock.

"That's it!?" he yelled, gritting his teeth.

"I know! Isn't it terrible?" Toad asked, crying even more.

"Give me that!" Luigi ordered as he snatched the jar of mayo, unscrewed it, and shoved it back into Toad's hands.

"There, happy?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Yaaaay! Thanks, Luigi!" Toad thanked as Luigi, looking quite annoyed, walked away, his cape dragging on the ground.

"It's Super Duper Luigi!" he yelled back as he walked home, no spotlight shining on him this time.

**Author's Note: **Aw… poor Luigi, he got trolled by Toad. XD Anyways, not to worry everyone! There will certainly be much better comical action in the next chapter! I assure you! I have a new and special arch-enemy for Luigi so, let's hope it goes good! ^^ Thanks for reading and did you enjoy? Happy Halloween by the way!


	3. Chapter 3: A Fight to the Death!

**Author's Note: **Whoops! This is a little too late, eh? My apologies! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy Super Duper Luigi! I would also like to thank **megamario359** for reviewing! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 3: **A Fight to the Death!

Luigi, looking very sad and depressed, sat on his roof again, sad and very lonely. He was so depressed that even his mustache looked gloomy.

"There's nothing to conquer. No evil villains to subdue, to lives to save, and worst of all…" he took out a soda can that read: Mushpop! It's goooood!

"I'M ALL OUT OF MUSHPOP!" our hero screamed as he threw it behind him.

"OW! HEY!" yelled a voice as the Super Duper Luigi hopped up at the noise.

"Who's there!? Who said that!? Who are you!? Do you have any Mushpop with you!?" Luigi asked aloud as he spun in circles, looking around for that voice.

"Here you go." the voice assured as it handed our hero Mushpop.

"Oh thanks…" Luigi said as he took it. But immediately, once he was about to take it away from his hands, he became face-to-face with a Yoshi with an unimaginably-crazy grey haircut!

"AAAAAGGGH!" our hero screamed.

"WAAAAAH!" the Yoshi with the unimaginably-crazy hairdo cried out.

"EEEEEEEK!" the Super Duper Luigi squealed.

"BLAAAAAH!" the Yoshi yelled.

"GAAAAH!" Luigi shrieked.

"DAAAAH!" the reptile shouted.

"NAAAAAH!" the plumber screeched.

"WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP YELLING NOW!" the Yoshi spoke aloud.

"OKAY!"

And so, the two stopped yelling and the Yoshi sat with Luigi.

"Hi! My name's Professor Y. Eggers! I'm a very evil Yoshi coming in search for a hero to fight!" the Yoshi explained, not even noticing our hero's super outfit.

"Really? I'm looking for a super villain to fight!" our silly Super Duper Luigi explained, also not noticing the Yoshi's obviously evil lab coat. The Yoshi was also wearing swirly and obnoxiously-large glasses and his hairdo was a spiky grey. He was so _evil_!

"Really?" the Yoshi observed, having a devious look on his face, observing Luigi.

"…Did you find one yet?" the professor asked.

"No not yet."

"Oh, well, hope you find one soon! Bye!" the Yoshi said as he hopped onto his hovercraft, ready to fly away.

"WAIT OH I'M SO STUPID!" our hero exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"Can I have some Mushpop? I'm really thirsty…" Luigi begged as the Yoshi laughed.

"Of course you can!" he answered as he hovered to Luigi's height and handed out his Mushpop.

"Thanks." Luigi said as he was just about to grab, when suddenly, the Yoshi snatched it away from him!

"Nya ha ha haaa! Psyche! You can't have my Mushpop! It's mine!" the Yoshi evilly stated as Luigi dramatically gasped.

"You really _are _evil! You… you… MONSTER!" Luigi dramatically stated as he stood up, his mustache fluttering from the wind.

"There's only one way to settle this. And it's to FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" he commented as he got into his fighting stance.

"Nya ha ha haaaa! You? Against me? Don't get a swelled mustache now!" Professor Y. Eggers stated, folding his arms.

"Oh you don't know me. I'VE BEEN ON SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!" Luigi explained loudly.

This time, the professor gasped. But only seconds later did he smile.

"Well I'm a Yoshi. SO I'VE ALSO BEEN ON SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!" he stated as he also got into his fighting stance.

"Oh yeah? Well you're the least used character in the game!"

"Well I'm more adorable than you!"

Luigi laughed, "Have you seen my fangirl web page?"

"You have a web page?" the Yoshi asked, just standing.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST FIGHT ALREADY? YOU'RE MAKING THE READERS BORED!" Comfy exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere.

"Alright Professor Y. Eggy, time to get pummeled!" Luigi said, stretching his legs.

"It's Professor Y. EGGERS!" the Yoshi squealed, cracking his arms.

Then, the two zoomed right towards each other, ready to rumble.

"No wait! Is this a cliffhanger? No no! Nooooo! Awww… dang it!" Comfy complained as he saw Luigi, Professor Y. Eggers, and practically the whole world freeze.

**Author's Note: **Oh dear. A cliffhanger? Sorry to end it here guys… Who will win this amazing battle? Who is more adorable? Will Comfy ever stop complaining? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: World Domination? Oh noes!

**Author's Note: **Good day fellow authors and readers! My apologies, yet again, that I haven't uploaded the next chapter for this story in a long time. I'm getting very indolent lately (Hey look! I used one of my school words! X3)… Hopefully, this'll make up for it and I hope all of you enjoy. Oh, and I would like to thank **Air Aquarius**, **Scarecrow314**, and **Imaginarius '84 **for reviewing! ^^ Oh and, sorry about the randomness back in the previous chapter. Sort of got a bit carried away there. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo or any of Nintendo's creations.

**Chapter 4: **World Domination? Oh noes!

The two then zoomed straight towards each other.

"Prepare to get pummeled!" Super Duper Luigi spoke.

"Prepare to get… hurt! Badly!" the evil Professor Y. Eggers also spoke.

Suddenly, just as when they were about to deliver the first blow, they immediately started to have a cat fight, hitting each other like felines, trying to slap each other.

Suddenly, Y. Eggers had gotten slapped by our hero, causing him to stumble back.

"Ohhh… buddy, you just made a big mistake." the Yoshi spoke gravely as he then hopped into his hovercraft and floated on top of a tall building.

"Hey that's not fair! Get back here so I can slap you some more!" Luigi complained as he ran into the building and ran up the stairs, not even bothering to use the elevators because he was the Super Duper Luigi! Elevators were nothing compared to his… well… you get the idea.

Within ten minutes, our heroic hero finally got on top of the building and he saw a very large machine that appeared to be having a bunch of girls trying to break open the glass. The machine read on the front, "Luigi's Fangirls".

Our brave hero's eyes widened as he spoke, "Oh no…"

And there was Professor Y. Eggers, resting his finger on a big red button.

"You wouldn't…" Luigi said as he took a step forward.

"Stay back!" the Yoshi demanded as he took out a cute and adorable Luigi doll that Luigi got for his birthday and held a raygun next to its head, "Or the doll gets it!"

"NO! NOT MY ADORABLE LUIGI DOLL! I got that for my birthday!" Luigi begged.

"Well then if you don't want this extremely adorable Luigi doll's head to be neutralized AND have a thousand fangirls ripping you to shreds, I suggest you stand back!" the professor threatened.

"Look, Professor. Let's just talk about this. Don't do anything you'll regret!" our hero spoke as he accidentally stepped forward.

"YOU TOOK A STEP FORWARD! I'm pressing the button!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yaaaaaah!" the evil-minded Yoshi cackled as he slammed the button and the glass opened up, thus making fangirls fall out and, looking like rabid animals, stared at our hero, smiling evilly.

"Uhh… hi girls… Um… you're not gonna… uh… tear me apart to get my clothes, r-right?" the Super Duper Luigi inquired as he took a step back.

Suddenly, the fangirls chased after him, screaming "Luigi! Luigi!"

"Yaaaah! Help meeee!" our hero screeched as he ran all around the building, being chased by his thousand fangirls.

"I want his hat!" yelled out a fangirl.

"I want his shoes!" screamed out another.

"I want his mustache!" squealed another fangirl.

"Nooooo!" our hero yelled before he tripped over a book that a fly put there and fell right off the building.

"Aaaaaagh!" he screamed loudly as he fell all the way down.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" yelled out a voice as an old man with swirly and obnoxiously-large glasses, a white lab coat, and a small tooth poking out from his mouth as he flew, on his hovercraft, towards Luigi.

"I got you! I got you!" the professor said as he hopped off his hovercraft and waited for Luigi to fall on it.

SPLAT!

Our hero fell right on the pavement, making a Luigi-like figure on the ground.

"Ouch…" Luigi groaned as he picked himself up and brushed off the dust.

"Whoops, sorry, Luigi ol' boy! I guess my coordinates of catching you were just a little off, hoo hoo!" the professor laughed as Luigi glared at the professor.

"What are you doing here though, Professor?" Luigi inquired.

"Well Luigi ol' boy, I noticed that you were having a battle with Professor Y. Eggers, my old scientist assistant!" E. Gadd explained as then Y. Eggers popped his head out from the building's window and glared at E. Gadd and our hero.

"Dang it! E. Gadd's here! Look SDL, if you ever want to see your beloved and adorable Luigi doll ever again, meet me at the top of Mushroom Kingdom castle, where I shall strap your cute Luigi doll against the rocket and destroy the world! Nya ha ha ha haaaaa!" the evil professor explained as he crashed out from the building and flew off into the distance.

"Oh no! Not my Luigi doll! We have to stop him!" our hero bravely suggested as the wind slapped into his cape.

"Yes! For the world is in danger!" E. Gadd spoke.

"Forget the world! My adorable Luigi doll is at stake! We have to save Luigi Jr.!" Luigi explained.

"Right… right. But you can't do it without powers. You'll need my help. Come with me. I'll explain everything at my laboratory." the gibberish scientist explained as the two rushed towards E. Gadd's laboratory.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed and I also hope this made up for the late upload. ^^


End file.
